The Weight on my Name
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: Juliana never pretended that her city was a normal place. She always had a sensation that something was lurking from the shadows, waiting to tempt her to the other side. She thought that temptation was some man with a "I don't give a shit" attitude that seemed to be woven in her life. Turns out, he's the one to prevent her from crossing over.
1. Chapter 1

I've been playing devil may cry no surprise and I just wanted to try it out. If I like it or get constructive criticism, I will continue it, but it's nothing serious. Anyways, I hope you enjoy

Xoxbattleangel

* * *

Temptation was too great for even the strongest of men and I was slowly falling onto the path of sin. My eyes were trained on its dark figure like a cheetah within the deepest parts of the jungle. I could hear my name being called from my desire as the minutes of the days turned into hour, outside losing its beautiful clear skies, well, as clear as it can get in this rather bizarre city. My mind digressed before going back to its original thought, my original desire. I stroked the barrier that forbid physical contact… I let out a mild whimper before my face obtained harsher features. That was enough; I was not waiting anymore. I reached under the barrier as my fingers touched the item that was intoxicating all my senses.

"He won't know if I'm quick." I encouraged myself, quickly grabbing the delicate items with both hands and ducking under the booth. My mouth drooled at the site and I could just stared at it all day. I brought my jaw forward and bit into the spongy dark color texture, letting out a blissful sigh.

"Triple chocolate cupcake, you're better than I imagined." I breathed out before taking another bite, all my previous duties being pushed back further into my mind. I closed my eyes as my muscles relaxed. After standing on my toes for more than 5 hours, I truly needed another break. I twirled the cupcake around with my fingers, trying to even out my bites on the sides.

"…shouldn't be here…" I heard a feminine voice after the door was opened. _Customers, crap_. I put the cupcake in the small ledge in front of me and stood up from my spot, straightening out my apron and quickly rubbing the edges of my mouth. I could tell that the voice belonged to the female out of the two.

"Hello, welcome to the Patria's Pastries." I greeted with my hands behind my back. I looked at the two customers in my midst, and they look pretty strange in my mind, but interesting as well. The woman had short brown hair with a blue star at the center of her forehead. Her jacket was orange while the sleeves and hoodie seemed to be a dark blue color. She wore three necklaces that stopped before reached the crevice of her breasts. She had on blue-denim short. She also had knee-length socks and brown boots. One main thing that caught my attention was the intricate design on her hands. It reminded me of henna tattoos that seemed to take hours to actually make. The man also fit the description of strange and interesting. He had a long black leather jacket that seemed to fade to gray, red trimmings along the edges. There was the ordinary gray tank-top and black jeans, black boots, and what looked like an uncut ruby; it looked like it had fit him pretty good.

I watched as the colorful woman glanced up to the male who only shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning around and glancing around at the shelves; I could see the lack of interest on his face. I watched as he flicked a jar of white cookies, a pensive look on his face. I watched as his he paused in place, his head tilting slightly as we made eye-contact. I quickly looked away from his face, barely catching a glance to his forming smirk, and back to the woman; I didn't want to be seen as some crazy woman who stares blatantly.

"Hi, do you have anything on sale at the moment?" I nodded to her question, looking through the aisle of delicious cupcakes.

"Well," I started, "The only deal is buying two, get one free, but that's it." I gave her a mild shrug and she looked like she didn't mind. Business was sort of slow at the moment, but it was a few hours before midnight. She peered into the window as I looked up, watching the man walk who had such a laid-back look, I could tell he had no care in the world; not sure if that is a good quality to have. I also had a feeling that I have seen him from somewhere. It seemed to be on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite get it out. I felt my frustration grow as I glanced over to the man as the woman decided. Maybe from the nightclub. I mean, a lot of ridiculous things happens there and you truly don't know who to expect to see there. I remembered the last time I went there, a fight broke out before everyone started to tumble out of the club and onto the streets. I was honestly too intoxicated to actually remember any concrete details; I needed my friend to tell me the events, but I still don't believe her. Maybe I saw him at that night.

"Dante, which ones do you like?" The woman questioned as I tapped my fingers on the glass. Dante. I swear I heard his name before. It's on the tip of my tongue, I swear. I bit my lip as I tried to concentrate. Dante. It sounded like a wonderful name, but a name that belong in the Medieval age. The man didn't bother to turn around and shrugged. I guess he isn't much of a talker.

"Can I get these cupcakes?" The girl quickly asked as I nodded quickly. I looked to where she pointed and felt my stomach grumble; I really should have ate more on my break. I reached under the counter and pulling out the three flavors she picked, putting them into a container. Even with the business transaction, the man didn't say a word. He was just glancing around, glanced at me, and then went back to glancing around again. I really shouldn't be analyzing whatever he was doing, but it just seemed odd.

"Here you go, and I like your tattoos" I told her with a smile, handing it over. She looked up with a slight confused and stiff expression. "The tattoos on your hands. They remind me of henna tattoos…I like it." I tried to make myself clear, my voice dying down at the end.

"Thank you." She replied with a small smile and I was relieved that I didn't make her feel too uncomfortable, "Dante, we can go now." The man let out a short sigh and turned around with pressed lips. I really liked his eyes though, despite his harsh feature; it was a blue and gray mix. My eyes were slightly different though. They weren't exactly heterochromia, but it was more of a small section in both my eyes that were different. I had brown eyes naturally, but the section with a blue color.

He walked to walk over to the counter and grabbed the plastic bag with the sweets. I watched as he reached out and felt my confusion form as a result. I stopped moving when I felt his fingertips at the corner of my lips, noticing how soft they felt. I blinked in confusion as he plucked something off my face and ate it. What did he just…?

"I like chocolate." He spoke before turning around, the girl giving me an apologetic look before following after him. I reached up to my lips and felt a few more crumbs… I looked up to where I last saw him and felt my cheeks burn, but I'm truly glad my face doesn't flush like my friend; everything shows on her peach skin.

"I still don't know where he is from." I mumbled under my breath and leaned against the counter. I let out a sigh under my breath and looked at the half-eaten cupcake I had to eat. I reached out and started to eat it once again, all worries seemed to disappear in a flash. I looked over and froze as I saw the large burly man looked at me with disdain, his thick arm crossed over his chest.

"Hey, Frank. I thought you wouldn't be done with the cake for a couple of hours." I said in a meek voice, even daring to take another bite. He was not amused to the slightest.

"Ana, What the hell are you doing…?" I did not have the slightest explanation.

* * *

"See you tomorrow." I called out, leaving the shop and letting out a sigh. I glanced up, smoothing my hair down a bit. I made sure my blue sports jacket was zipped up all the way. I took a deep breath, coughing out a bit. The stench of garbage and wrappers spilling onto the street. It has gotten to the point where I'm use to it and it's becoming a big problem. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. A sudden feel of fatigue washed over my body. Going out to the club my friend asked.

"I just got out of work though…" I said under my breath, not bothering to respond back to her; she would just complain in the end. I glanced up at the sky, the eerie green color from the moon. It use to be so beautiful. There were stars sprinkled across the sky and it was such a beautiful sight. I would be lying down on my bed, looking at the sky for hours, hoping to find a shooting star streak across the sky. Now, it's just filled with polluted clouds. The air seem to be thicker and seemed like cigarettes nearly all the time. I saw something from the corner of my eye and looked, staring at the skyscraper of the town that resembled claws.

"Silver Sacks Towers." I mumbled under my breath. It was literally the worst place you could put your money in this town. I would have left it with a homeless person and felt that it was in better hands; that was if I actually had some power. I rocked back and forth in my heels and started to strut down the sidewalk. I needed to go somewhere to take my minds off of things wrong with this city, and the last thing I need to do is drink a shot of whiskey. I started to look down, watching as my necklace bounced off my sternum with each step I took. I couldn't help, but smile as I saw the engravings.

"Mom, I truly should have listened to you." I said under my breath, a somber look across my face before lights flashed against my feet. I looked up, not expecting myself to reach the pier, notably, the Bellevue Pier. So many beautiful memories happened here. I glanced at the yellow caution tape preventing me from going inside. A weird incident happened a few weeks ago, but I couldn't remember; I didn't care at the time. The boardwalk was ruined and the ferris wheel was in the city along with other large attractions. I let out a large groan and continued on with my walk, pulling my jacket closer to my body. This city is going to hell slowly.

—

"Oh, come on, we've been at this for weeks!" Dante huffed, grabbing the arms of the chairs tightly until he started to hear the wood crack, "Why are we waiting?" He glared up at the impassive man who made any indication that he was listening. Dante let out a groan and looked over to his female companion for some assistance, but she was too involved with her own work to actually help Dante. Even so, she would agree with whatever their leader said. Dante let out a groan as he heard the black-clad man go on an exposition to himself.

Dante reached out to the brown bottle, taking a sip as a burning sensation came into his throat. He didn't know why he still drink beer, but maybe it to pass the time. He leaned back in his seat and let his eyes strayed to the cupcake container. He flicked it open and took a cupcake. Biting into it, a loud moan came from his lips before a smile spread across his face.

"This is one goddam good cupcake." Dante said under his breath, devouring the cupcake. He wondered if that girl made it? Dante pondered for a bit, licking his fingers. Dante thought of her as moderately attractive and her eyes struck out on him as strange; she did look good enough to bring into bed–

"Tomorrow." Dante was brought out of his thoughts and stared up at the white haired man. He waited for the man to continue, "We will strike tomorrow."

"Isn't that too soon, Vergil?" Kat question with a concerned look on her face, and Dante didn't blame her. They would usually have more days to prepare and develop a plan B if necessary. Kat would have to concoct the needed items in a shorter amount of time; he needed someway to enter Limbo. Dante was just the brute force; killed any demon that fucking dared got in his way. Hack and slash is how he worked

"I know it is, but we will have to do it now. I did some reconnaissance today and tomorrow is our only chance." Vergil replied before looking over to Dante.

"I guess there is no room for argument then?" Dante questioned, knowing he wouldn't have an option. He only got a small smile in response. Dante let out a groan, but nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." Dante said under his breath, eating the last bits of his dessert.

* * *

Review and Rate Please~

Should I continue or leave it in the dust?

Xoxbattleangel~


	2. Chapter 2

Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 2. I'm planning to follow the videogame plot, but trying to drag it along more. I will change to third-person because first person is a little tedious with all the I's. Just a stress reliever, don't take the story too literal and you know...just hope you like it!

* * *

"I need someone to fuck."

I spat my drink onto the sidewalk and looked over to my companion who had a calm expression as if she was just saying how nice the weather was. I let out a large sigh before sipping more from my water.

"Like," She continued, "I need to grabbed by my lover, be pressed against the wall, and just repeatedly–"

"Don't go into details." I asked, slowly inching away from her as she laughed, "You are such a horny woman, Eliza."

"I have needs like everyone else." She stated with a shrug. 21 going onto 22, my friend was the epitome of true beauty in my eyes. She had brown straight hair with gold highlights. She had a natural bronze tone to her skin. She had those rare green eyes that seem to shine all the time; reminded me of whenever sunlight hits the leaves in such a way. All in all, she looked like some type of Egyptian Princess. But even with her looks, she was blunt to the degree that made most people uncomfortable. I am so use to her talking that it doesn't affect me that much. She's a brat and annoying, but there is no one else I could trust more than her.

"You're needs are a tad different from normal people if you haven't notice already." I joked as she pushed me slightly. She put her hands on her hips and raised her head. One thing that I admire is how she carries herself with such an authority without the care of what people think of her. I try and fail miserably.

"Have you got any more customer stories, like that hot punk you were telling me about?" She asked suddenly as I raised the eyebrow. She didn't have to deal with customers; she was a commuter student at a community college. She got a full ride because of her parents so she didn't need to work. "You know? From the pastry store?" I laughed and shook my head. I told her about my run-in with the man who invaded my personal bubble. Once I described him, her libido seemed to show its horrid face. Other than that happening a week ago, he's been on my mind for a while and I knew I saw him from somewhere. It wasn't a physical attraction that Eliza is trying to get at–he had that attractive appeal to him. The weird part about it was that there was nothing good was associated when I tried to remember him.

"Actually, no. Besides, he's just a customer. You don't even know what he looks like." I told her, trying to drop the issue, but that never worked, "He'll be easily forgotten; just you wait."

"Bullshit. You're just trying to convince yourself that." Eliza taunted before giving me a large grin, "I want to see this cute pi–" I raised an eyebrow as someone pushed past her in a hurry, "Hey, watch it!

"Let it go." I assured, pulling her to my side so she wouldn't have the opportunity for confrontation. A person pushed past me and dashed towards a window with multiple TV screens playing the same thing: the news. I scrunched my nose at the sight of everyone flocking around the television with eager faces. My curiosity got the better of me as I approached as well.

"…someone who should be shot and ripped apart with all the atrocities that he has been doings." Was said from TV's notorious reporter that people seemed to worship, hanging off of his every word as if it was a blessing.

"His voice makes me want to vomit." Eliza spat out as I couldn't help, but nod. If it wasn't his ugly-comb over and didn't have a face of a pedophile, I might actually think it was worth listening to him.

"If anyone seems this man within the vicinity, do not approach him and immediately call the police." Barbas continued as a photo crossed the screen. I glanced at the photo with some mild interest at first until something in the back of my head clicked. The slightly messy mohawk that had such a boyish appeal. A small scar going through his left eye brow, and those eyes. Gray-blue. Gray was such a color that was boring, but added with blue; it couldn't have been a better mix.

"That is one piece of eye-candy." Eliza whistled as I still stared intently, my arms over my chest. He looked so goddam familiar, and it was bugging me way, "Look at him–"

"I know him." I interrupted in a harsh whisper, ignoring her comment with the greatest concentration, "He was from the shop. That's him! That's him! That's him!" I nearly jumped up and down in my excitement.

"Calm your panties and since when did you go after the bad guys? That's my thing." I looked over to Eliza with a pout, seeing her expression was slightly serious and that rarely happened, "He most likely has a big ego to compensate for a small dick."

I really did wonder when will there will be a complete day where I wouldn't hear a single sexual comment from Eliza. I looked back to the television screen. Dante…that was his name. It sounded like it belonged in the middle ages, but I could be wrong.

"…I'm Bob Barbas, just doing God's work." The broadcast finally finished as everyone slowly started to go on with their lives. An informercial was shown and I was brought out of my trance-like state, my hands dropping to my side. It wasn't too long before realization had settled in.

"Eliza, I just served cupcakes to a criminal!" I cried out, gripping the ends of my hair with the startling realization, "I'm going to go to jail for even assisting him!"

"Ana, I am pretty sure you won't sent to the big house for giving someone cupcakes. Let's be honest, here." Eliza reasoned as I shook my head.

"No, I'm going to be sent to jail and then I will be forced to join a gang so I'm not anyone's–" Eliza let out a dramatic groan and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I think we need some emergency relaxation and you are way overdue. Since that is the case, you know what that means…" Eliza slowly said as I let out a deep sigh. Of course I knew what she meant by relaxation. The only type of relaxation she had in mind was something the complete opposite. She forced me to turned the other way and walk down the sidewalk.

"And Ana, if you think about wearing jeans again, I'll kick your ass."

* * *

Pulsating music, I struggled to look into the crowds of people. I wonder why I put myself through this torture. Strobe lights, a laser show, dancing girls; it was filling the quota of a nightclub. Unfortunately, it was the only decent nightclub in Limbo city. I looked down to myself, appreciating the outfit that Eliza selected for me, despite it being a little too showy for my taste. It was good to get out of the casual clothing once and a while. She called it her 'bombshell dress' or something along those lines. It was a bright blue fresh mesh-trimmed dress that hugged my body. Eliza had my hair curled and did my make-up; she did not give me a choice in the matter sadly. I looked down at my drink of the night and pushed it to the side. This was my third time being here; it's way too expensive to get, and not once had I ever drunk anything I brought. I would go with the intention, but something would get the best of me and I would stop myself. I don't know why, but there were stares on me every time I did that. I'm pretty good looking and the dress just made it better, but these stares felt different…

"Was the drink not good enough?" I could hear the annoyance in the bartender's voice. It's not like I paid him, he shouldn't be irritated.

"Just not feeling in the drinking mood tonight." I shouted over the music, pushing the drink in his direction. I glanced down to my phone, feeling that coming to the bar was not a good idea. Maybe I should downloaded a game to kill some time.

"There you are, party pooper!" Eliza called out, wrapping an arm around me, giving me her care-free grin. I looked over my shoulder and sighed. Why should I be surprised that there were men following after her like they were dogs, "Anyways, I found some men who are lucky to be hanging out with us and I found someone for your boring ass. I get the cuter one though."

"I'm fine. I'm not feeling it tonight." I replied as she gave me a light frown, "And before you ask, I'm fine."

"You need to stop thinking about him. Get over it. Just a hot guy with a bad rep. Just drop him like a had habit." Eliza said making me scoff. She could be too cheesy for words.

"I wasn't even–" No point in arguing with her. Pressing my hands against my forehead, I blew air though my teeth, "Not today, Eliza. I'm sorry."

"Ehh, more for me though." She spoke as if she was heartbroken about it. I raised my eyebrows of her "choices" and sighed. I didn't approve of it, but whatever made her content with the pleasures of life was good enough for me. I wave her a slight goodbye as I watched her had them over her as if she was a pimp.

I glanced around the packed nightclub once again and rolled my eyes. No reason to stay here any long and myself more miserable. I slid off the chair, struggling to keep my dress down to at least my lower thighs. Slipping on my jacket, I weaved my way around the crowds of people, passing by the scantily cladded angel woman. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"It's called Devil's Dalliance, yet you have angels here." I glanced up to the owner of this club, seeing her perched at her balcony, watching over everything and everyone. I have never saw her up close, but all I know was she wasn't the prettiest thing to look at; but they were just rumors.

A chill ran down my spine as I felt the ominous stares creeping on me. I glanced around and sure enough, there were a few people from the crowd of people staring directly at me. There was no curious or threatening look. They looked as if they were expecting some to come crawling out of my chest like that movie. I gripped my necklace, trying to prevent myself for overthinking the situation.

"Just go home and watch some crappy movie, Ana." I assured myself, ignoring the looks and kept walking. Despite this happening more than once, I still acted the same way; never confronted. It wasn't just at the nightclub, it was multiple places, even walking down the street for groceries. I would get stares. At one point, I thought they would attack me, but no. I just got people staring as if they are trying to burn a hole in my skull. Maybe it was the fact that I made some pretty shitty pastries at times.

I didn't want to worry about that anymore as I hugged my jacket closer to my chest. What I needed to worry about was how the hell am I going to survive my 10 hour shift tomorrow. Energy drink, a lot of th–

"Pastry girl." I froze in my spot. I never really wanted to meet customers out on the streets. What the hell do you say? _Hey, I hoped you liked the cream filled donut; we won't be making that again 'till next week!_

I glanced around and my eyes settled on the man Bob Barbas wants to mutilate. There was the laid-back look I remembered from before. He gave me the vibe that he didn't give a rats-ass about anything and anyone, unless it probably benefitted him.

He walked with long strides towards me, a smirk on his face. I gave out a small smile of my own despite not wanting to be in this type of situation.

"Hey, you're that…" Guy who is literally on the news who Bob Barbas wants to kill without mercy, oh, and possibly have your head on a spike. "...guy from the shop."

"How'd you guess." The sarcasm was too real with this man. I gave him a measly shrug and rocked on my heels, "What you doing out here?"

"Taking a stroll through this…lovely part of town. Garbage on the streets, homeless people left and right, and the occasional drug dealer." I spoke out, crinkling my nose at the brutal truth. My smile widened as I heard a small chuckle from him.

"Not a surprise in this fucking town." He replied with slight disgust. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and it went to an awkward silence. I think it was more awkward for me than him for the fact that he is public enemy number one and I'm just talking to him normally. I really hope I'm not put into jail for even talking to him.

"You came from a party?" I got taken out of my thoughts and looked up to see his lewd stares. I glared at him, hoping he got the hint to stop, but his smirk got bigger. Great…

"No, from Devil's Dalliance; that big nightclub with the huge neon sign." I replied, zipping my jacket up, "Have you been there before?"

To my surprise, he actually nodded. It was highly selective club; Eliza is the only reason why I managed to get in…the dress did help too. It was a high-end club and he didn't look like he fit in with the rich crowd. That dark stain on his tank-top just me a small hint. Although, he seemed like the heavy drinker type so he could mingle.

"Not a bad place. I just go there for the booze and angels. The angel's there aren't so… virtuous." He spoke out as I already made the connection. Letting out a small scoff, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You might not look like it, but perfect place for you." I said before my mind could process that I was being rude. I gasped and looked up to him and saw him not even affected my by comment, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude–"

"Not like you hurt my feelings, Pastry girl." He crossed his arms over his chest, my eyes skidding down slightly to see pink flesh. _Stop and actually seem like a morally good person_.

"Juliana." I corrected, sticking out my hand. He glanced down to my hand and back at me, "My name is Juliana." I saw the quizzical look on his face as if he was trying to decipher me. I think I'd take on the lewd stares right about now.

"I think I'll stick with Pastry girl." He replied and walked around me. I just–…I turned around and glared at back of his head, "The name's Dante."

I wanted to shout out I knew, but what good would that bring me? Appear as a smart ass to another smart ass?

"If you call me Pastry girl, does that mean I get to call you asshole?" That got him to stop and look to me. He paused, a blank expression on his face before it turned into one of hatred. Did I go too far? The look was replaced by his smirk, but still left me confused on what just happened.

"Call me anything you want, babe." I quickly got flustered as he added it with a wink. He was still on his way and I shook my head. I couldn't wait to tell Eliza the encounter I had today.

A person ruffled against my jacket and I looked over, seeing just a dead stare. I gripped my jacket so hard, I swore the leather was going to fall apart. The same stare like the one in the club. They did not bother to look in front of them, making a bee-line towards Dante. That was definitely my cue to leave before I got involve with whatever the hell is going on. I quickly turned and made a brisk walk to my apartment.

"Dante." I didn't know what to make of him. Pervert most likely, and not even the closeted one. He didn't really give a shit about many things as far as I could tell. I didn't understand the other looks he gave me.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I pushed those thoughts in the back of my head; I don't need to think about this anymore.

— —-

Dante heard her heels clacking against the ground until it was gone. Good, didn't need to involve humans into this. If he could really call her completely human. He didn't sense any demon essence from her, but he did feel something from her. He couldn't place the right judgement on it. It was stupid times like these where he wished Vergil was here to just give his nerd explanation.

He rolled the joints in his shoulders and glanced over his shoulder, seeing a spotter closing on him. It's been a while since he had time to let loose. Vergil was just going after the small fry for right now, making Dante angsty about not getting anything done. He wanted to be rid of this Mundus asshole and these demons.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Dante looked over to the demon, watching as the world around him started to fade into the chaotic environment that he has grown use to; Limbo.

"Dante…" The spotter spat out, black liquid escaping their eyes. He should really ask Vergil if he could carry a small knife he had to kill those bastards.

"Let's get this over with…"

* * *

Suggestions, Comments, and Concerns are always welcomes

Rate and Review is possible~

Xoxbattleangel~


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here you go. Thing is, I have lost interest to type a lot, but I haven't really. I just have a lot of conflicting emotions. Anyways, I wasn't too sure where I'm taking this so bare with me.

Xoxbattleangel~

* * *

"I thought you didn't connect with one-nighters?" I teased Eliza, snickering as she tilted her head towards me. Her eyebrows slanted downward at my words. It was not a lie though. How she dealt with sleeping with people at bars could be compared with used tissues.

"Well, he felt different in a way." Her excuse did not convince me about why meeting her fling at the pungent factory was a good idea.

There was a sweet odor filling my nose and the whole area was a sight for the sore eyes. There was a crowd of people within this factory as I slowed down to take in everything. There was people in large slug costume with bug eyes that was far too uncomfortable to stare at. The over enthusiastic employees getting in front of your face, pushing a sample drink into your hands. I stood close to Eliza so that she would answer for me. It wasn't as if I was not a soda drinker to begin with, it's just the line they offered left a bad taste in my mouth when I took my first sip. It was tempting, but it felt all too revolting in my throat. Not only that, but their logo did not make sense.

"I still don't understand how soda can make you fitter or even sexier. It's just carbonated juice with no value other than–"

"Please don't give me a speech about how sodas work, Ana. I could tolerate only so much of your important information." She drawled out, "Besides, Virility is just like any other soda. It's just this one is really popular for its healthy reasons."

I still struggled to find any legitimate "healthy" benefits from the company and its overuse of the color green. Honestly, green was a beautiful and serene color. How they used it made me want to go blind at this moment.

Pulling my jacket closer, I glanced over my shoulder to the exit, wondering how long will I need to see Eliza's 'different' man before I officially retire from being the third-wheel. My gaze focus to her as she looked at her phone, a small smile on her face. It caused a small smile of my own to form just to see her relatively excited about this adventure we were having. I could hold off on my comments just until everything was over.

"Have you been here before?" I asked Eliza who only shook her head. It would be the first for the both of us despite the building being public and within walking distance. I would blame on work stressing me to no end, but truthfully, I could get away with reading a book during my time. I did like visiting the pier since they offered one of the best fried dough in town; it was pretty thankful on my wallet.

Seeing as we were nearing the center of the building, I glanced at the large cylinder in the middle of the room, filled with Virility that suppose to make you a better in every way. It was still creepy to see the slug costume slinking around, yelling out at how Virility is one of the best drinking products that is offered, good for all ages.

"Liam!" Eliza called out, running to the male I was unfamiliar with. I followed after her, a bit skeptical about the man of the hour. Being her friend for a while, I thought I could accurately describe the type of men she choose to be associate herself with: Tall, clean, shaven, some type of beard, dark-haired types, and looks like they are in charge of a company. The man I saw didn't fit the qualities. Blonde hair that was pulled back into some form of bun that could only bring shame, no type of facial hair, and clothing that would suggest he was not seen near any high position of a company. It might be crude of me to judge him all so suddenly, but it made me question my friend's choice.

Watching as they embraced in a rather tense hug, the man matched Eliza's excitement with equal strength. Where they excited to meet again or was this one of these things where their were going to fulfill the exhibitionist fantasies? I shudder at the possibility of me a possible witness and desperately hoped not.

"I was afraid the you wouldn't make it." Liam admitted with a smile as Eliza let out a small laugh, "But nonetheless, I'm glad you wanted to meet again, even after last night–" I blocked out anything after that, my interest lying elsewhere than hearing about their joyous evening together.

I crossed my arms over my chest, letting off a little hum. I liked the atmosphere with so many people being content, I just wished it was with something I actually enjoyed so I didn't appear to be in such a bad mood. I did wish that she wanted to join the man at the pier– it got destroyed, right.

"Goodbye, fried dough." I mumbled sadly, giving off a small pout. I looked to see Eliza too engrossed in the man to notice me straying away. I approached the center cylinder, almost pressing my face against the cool glass, watching as the bubbles rose to the top constantly. Tilting my head, seeing the tube that siphoned the green liquid, wondering how far this led. This was the headquarters of the drink itself so there must be some underground work that is being done, hiding all the dirty work and everything that go into this.

"You must be stalking me…" I felt my heart clench all too painfully at the voice. It was all too familiar and felt all too dangerous–it scared the hell out of me too. I turned my head to look to the familiar face, the same smug look that he gave me weeks ago.

My jaw went slacked for a bit as I glanced around, seeing if anyone recognized him, but they were all minding their own business. Was he just invisible or did people avoid seeing the truth when it was convienet?

"Are you?" He pressed on, leaning against the railing as I shook my head, trying to keep myself calm.

"No! No, I just–you are here. In public. Don't you know about what they say about you?" I blubbered without any forethought. It still made me tense from all the news reports and yet here I was, talking with him as if he wasn't being called a terrorist on news channels.

He didn't bat an eye, and it seemed like he was trying to gauge my reaction. I hoped it was positive reaction because I did not do so well in setting where it could lead to dire consequences for me. I don't think I could handle prison well.

"Why are you here?" He just didn't care about my question. I let out a small sigh and looked over my shoulder.

"Along for the ride on my friend's date." He looked over my shoulder, nodding his head at the slightest to show he understood my position in this. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, pastry girl." He asks about why I'm here, but he couldn't even answer a simple question. I should have expected, not like he was the one to tell a stranger like me.

"My name is Juli–"

"I know." He mocked as I pursed my lips. My reaction seemed to bring a grin to his face. I feel like I was going to be arrested by some secret police for even chatting with him at this point.

"You drink this shit?"

"No, no, I'm more of a juice person: Apple juice, grapefruit, grape; all good. I drank this one and it didn't react so well with my stomach." I admitted, cringing at the memory. I knew I was talking about irrelevant things, but what else could I say?

I turned to him, raising an eyebrow at the stern gaze he was giving , as if he was trying to figure me out. It reminded me of the last time we met.

"You tried it…and you hated it?"

"Don't tell me you are one of those avid fans for this drink." I exasperated, even if I couldn't see him being one. I felt like alcohol was the only thing he would be willing to drink.

"You're not affected." He said as if he came to a realization, but this conversation just brought out a question from me.

"W-what do you mean–"

"Dante, we got to go." A voice broke mine as I looked over, briefly recognizing that woman from the pastry shop. She was a strange one with the markings and such.

"I'll see you later. Maybe I can show you a better time than this one." A wink was sent along my way as I covered my hands with my mouth, watching as he walked away casually, the opposite of the girl who was trying her best to be sneaky from.

"Juliana, you idiot, why are you smiling from such a perverted comment?" I scolded to myself, calming myself down.

I kept my eyes on them, sighing as they entered a 'employees only' door. Nothing legal, I should not be surprised from such a thing.

"Ana, get your ass over here!" Of course, she called me over once I was done being harassed. It was strange, one moment, he's relax, next he's serous, then he tops it all with that. I didn't know what to make of him, but it did fuel my curiosity to seem him again, just to ask what he meant by that.

After a few more times of yelling my name, I went around to go by Eliza's side, seeing a confused look from her date. Looking over to Eliza, she started the introductions in her own way.

"Liam, this is the most brilliant girls you will ever meet whose more book smart than street smart. Juliana." Eliza gloated as I scoffed.

"That sure as hell felt like a backhanded compliment."

"Compliment nonetheless." She countered, "Jules, meet Liam."

I gave out a less than enthusiastic wave, the man giving me a smile that told me all; he thought it was going to be a date for two, not including little old me.

"I told Juliana at how your father is in charge of the factory and she was just so impressed and wanted to see what it was like that she insisted to come along. I hoped you wouldn't mind."

Manipulative bitch was the first thing that came into my mind. I never wanted to come here in the first place, but it made sense why Eliza was so _infatuated _with such a man.

"It would be wonderful if you could show us around. If you don't mind of course." Eliza's voice became a bit deeper, sultry almost. I sighed at the common reaction that seemed to happen whenever Eliza pulled that move.

"Yeah, of course not!" His enthusiasm made me want to shake my head, "I know all the major codes and the employees know who I am."

I looked over to Eliza who stay by my side as Liam started to lead us. That was when I saw the true Eliza that I love and hate at the same time.

"Just imagine." She started to whisper, pulling me close. There she was. It made sense on why she was acting like a love-sick fool earlier. "The high-end parties, we will be invited too, famous people, the latest gossip. Rich men to pay for everything."

"Closer to finding your boyfriend who would be your dad's age. Attractive."

"Buzzkill, everytime." Eliza grumbled, pushing me forward. I complied but looked over to her. Eliza, beautiful, graceful, but such a manipulative personality once you get to know her. I always thought it was justified in its cynical way, remembering at how she was just seen as a pretty face.

She didn't want to be seen as only that, but if that was how they were going to see her, she was going to play the part the part of just be seeing as a pretty picture, just while destroying their pockets, their manhood, and furthering herself. It was a lifestyle that she almost got me wrapped in until I hear it was an 'every weekend' thing. I told her time and again that she wasn't going to find a stable relationship. She shrugged, not seeing any reason to be tied down.

"Here's the hallway, ladies." I repressed a sigh as this whole tour was going to take a while. I was wondering if I would meet with Dante again; wouldn't that be a surprise.

—Later—

"100,000 of these crates gets shipped out by the day. The company will have to expand once my father gives it to you. It's not that impressive." I looked over to Eliza, just wondering how she could keep up with such a facade where I'm struggling to keep interest.

"You really know how to attract people to such a wonderful drink." She gushed and looked over to me expectantly.

"Very nice." I quickly added in as a sharp jab went to my ribs.

"It's about–" I blocked him out as he continued to lead us. It was rather dreary and boring. I thought we would be able to go underground, but he said it was off-limits, only his dad and specialized engineers are allowed.

Eliza left me to be at Liam's side as I had the chance to look around. I thought the whole 100,000 crates things was somehow a joke, but it seemed plausible from how vast this area was. It would be even more crazy to see it expand once the drink beats out the common ones like Mepsi, and Boke.

Hands behind my back, I strayed past the witch with her vines wrapped around Liam tightly, rounding the corner to see even more containers. It was one of the worst third-wheel dates that I was ever forced to join. The best one was some guy who had a party on a yacht–the seafood was to die for that time. I gorged myself with shrimp during that time, but Eliza was no better with lobster.

Pushing old memories back, I proceeded forward, arching my head. Despite what I felt towards the drink, it was impressive to know how a successful company work, soon going to beat out other competitors.

In the midst of my own peace, a strange scent just grazed my nose as I looked around. I couldn't really put a handle on what it smelled like, but it was just different from everything else at the moment. My eyes focused on a bright orange marking that was in the center of the room. I was surprised that I missed something so obvious. Making my way over there, I analyzed the strange circle that had swirls within it. It was so out of place for the environment that seemed dark. I crouched down to get a better look, crinkling my nose as I soon realized the smell came from it. I circled around to see if you would have to look at it from a specific angle, but got nothing. As I was moving, my shoe brushed against it, smudging the art on the floor. Pausing momentarily, I pressed my lips together.

"So it's recent." I confirmed, letting out a sigh as to why they would have something so strange, "Maybe if I go around, I could find more."

It was a possibility, but this is the only entertainment I'm getting so far. I clicked my tongue, reaching out to tap the circle. I should find some more and it wouldn't be hard since it was bright.

Once my finger made contact, I let out a loud scream, feeling a quick, but painful sensation traveling through my hand. Falling on my ass, I heard Eliza calling out to me with her voice laced in concern. She was running towards me, Liam on her tails. I glanced to the marking and without thinking, sat in front of it, my jacket almost covering the entire thing.

"Ana, what happened–"

"I–…A rat!" I yelled out, flinging my hand wildly in the air to stop the sensation, "A freaking rat just bit me! It was huge! I thought I was going to die!"

I couldn't express the truth of, 'hey, I touched that thing on the ground and now my hand hurts.' Eliza sure as hell would have hit me, thinking I was trying to leave early. I did want, but I wasn't that petty.

"Ew." Was Eliza's first choice of words as I glared at her. Liam on the other hand looked freaked out.

"Oh shit, I–W-we shouldn't have rats here! It's one of the cleanest places–" He was at a loss of words, pushing hair stands back away from his face. He was not prepared for such a situation where he could be in trouble for showing us around. Unfortunately for him, I was.

"Find the rat before it kills someone, Liam! This is your father's company, do something!" I bellowed out, bringing my hand close to my chest as the pain seem to die down.

The idiot son nodded quickly as he went past me in frantic steps, looking around.

"S-stay right there. I'll get someone to get you to the hospital! Maybe, I don't know!" At least he was caring. I watched as he went deeper into the area and rounded the corner. Finally.

"Eliza!" I hissed out, going to my feet quickly as her eyes narrowed at me.

"You sure seem to recover well for someone who just got bitten~" She mocked, shaking her head, "And here I thought you would need a tetanus shot."

"No time." I interrupted her, pointing to the symbol that I hid from their gaze earlier. I cleared my throat, I started to recount what happened. "Okay, so I went deeper in the factory and saw this–I didn't vandalize, I swear! I found out it was just recently made so I thought one of the workers did this for some reason. But, when I went down to touch it, it shocked the living hell out of me!"

I know I shouldn't have expected a reaction from her. There were times Eliza hid her expressions well, but this was not the time. I soon felt the absurdity of my statement as she cocked her head back, her hands on her hips and her mouth parted. Her facial expression itself told me just how ridiculous it all sounded. It sounded logical in my head, though.

"Juliana." I could already sense the scold I'm about to receive.

"It's true–"

"You cannot make me believe–"

"Touch it!" I grabbed her hand to bring her to touch it. Maybe if she felt the same reaction, she would understand. She was resisting at first, and I did not blame her, but still, it was annoying. With a few more urges and me literally using all of my body weight to bring her close to her, she hesitantly brushed her fingers against it, voicing her disgust as the color was on her hand.

"It smells disgusting from this close, but no shocking feeling what-so-ever. What a surprise." She spoke, wiping her fingers on my jacket. I grumbled, looking back to the marking. It made no sense to me. Why did I feel that, but she didn't? Was my senses just messing with me?

I crouched down and pressed my hand against it lightly, feeling the sensation again. I let out a small yelp, jumping onto my feet, moving my hand wildly.

"Eliza, Eliza, it did it again!"

"We need to leave before you embarrass me anymore." She grabbed onto my jacket and started to drag me away, "I swear, I know you hate being the third-wheel, but you could have came up with a better way to make us leave."

I looked to my hands in confusion and back to the marking. I know there was no mistaken what I felt, even if Eliza did not experience it. It was something I could not describe. I flexed my hand as my hand throb slightly, but was perfectly fine. There were too many questions today.

—

"Hey." Dante snapped his fingers in front of Kat's face who seemed to be in a daze. He never saw her in such a state that seemed shock; she was usually he one who knew it all, "You seemed lost for a second."

The petite woman looked up and shook her head. "I'm fine." She quickly stated, looking back to the factory with an absent-minded look. It was a strange feeling she felt moments ago. Returning to Dante's gaze, he doubted her words.

"Well…" She started, "I just had a weird sensation…" Seeing that they were at the area, proceeded to walk where she had parked the car, Dante in tow.

"It never really happens, but I can tell if one of the demons have ruined my portals–ones that bring you into limbo. Since I'm the one who created them, it makes sense why I would sense it. It's just, this time, the portal was ruined, but it didn't feel like demons, but it wasn't human. Every species have a particular mark they leave behind."

"That makes no sense." Dante expressed in a blunt manner, jogging quickly to the car, skidding across the hood, "You sure it wasn't a demon that strayed behind or something?"

"I'm positive." She affirmed, "It was…it felt." Her face crinkled up as she shook her head. She quickly stated it wasn't really important as their objective was done. She needed to call Virgil anyways to let him know.

Dante scoffed at her lack of words and opened the door, looking one last time to the factory. He knew he was one step closer into killing that bastard.

"Witch…"

"You said something?" Dante strained his neck to look over to Kat who shook her head.

She didn't think it was possible since the only witches known were demons, but a witch mixed in with a human mark. It was possible. She was a medium after all who could see into Limbo. It could be a fluke and nothing more. Resting her thoughts, she looked over to the nephilim that was suppose to save them.

"Nothing, I said nothing."

* * *

Yay, finally there,

Rate or Review~

Xoxbattleangel~


End file.
